Mentiroso Pierrot
by Monedita123
Summary: "No tienes que soportarlo tú solo." Ser capaz de hacer sonreír a la gente era su mayor sueño. Izuku haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir ver a las personas felices. Por otro lado, Katsuki estuvo reprimiendo la libertad que le correspondía.


_**One-shot para el concurso del grupo KatsuDeku de canción a fic.**_

 _ **Basado en la canción "Pierrot" de Honeyworks.**_

* * *

 **[…]**

—¡Mira esto, Kacchan! —exclamaba un pequeño niño de diez años mientras se balanceaba sobre una gran pelota de color rojo.

—¡Te vas a caer, Deku! —respondió mientras observaba cómo su amigo daba vueltas a su alrededor en dicho objeto.

Bakugou y Midoriya solían pasar los días jugando en el bosque, se reunían y el de cabello rubio era el que lideraba todas las actividades. Cuando Izuku cumplió años, Katsuki le regaló una gran pelota que usaban los payasos en el circo, lo que hizo que el pequeño con pecas se interesase en los espectáculos y en cómo un simple actor hacía sonreír a tantas personas; estaba feliz porque había encontrado algo por lo que esforzarse.

—¡Lo ves! —resaltó al ver cómo el de cabello verde se resbalaba y caía de cara en el suelo haciendo que aquella pelota se dispersara hacia otro lado—. ¡Qué patético, Deku! —se burló con una sonrisa señalando al niño que intentaba levantarse.

Verle sonreír de aquella manera fue lo que marcó el inicio de su sueño.

—¡Lo acabo de decidir! —dijo Izuku sacudiendo su ropa, yendo a por dicha pelota y levantándola con entusiasmo—. ¡Cuando crezca voy a ser un _Pierrot_! —exclamó felizmente mientras sonreía.

—¿Un _Pierrot_? —inquirió extrañado sin saber a qué se refería con ese término.

—¡Mi madre me lo leyó de un libro! ¡Se disfrazan y actúan para hacer reír a la gente! —explicó Midoriya acercándose más hacia su rubio amigo.

—¡Entonces yo seré algo mucho mejor que un Pierrot! —respondió con una sonrisa decidida—. ¡Ayudaré a la gente y les haré mil veces más felices! ¡Alguien como tú no me superará!

—¡Eres genial, Kacchan! ¡Hagamos una promesa! —exclamó Izuku con admiración ofreciéndole su dedo meñique.

—¡De acuerdo, promesa de meñiques! —confirmó aceptando aquella propuesta y enlazando ambos dedos.

Aquello fue algo que dudaría para siempre, pero que lamentablemente por el camino se vio envuelto en un bache para ambos.

Ese mismo día, al atardecer, Katsuki perdió a sus padres.

Los rumores dijeron que fue a causa de un incendio accidental, pero parecía como si todo hubiera sido planeado.  
Midoriya también estaba triste, pero el más afectado era Bakugou; desde aquel día su personalidad cambió drásticamente.  
Él y Deku se habían distanciado, o mejor dicho, Katsuki había puesto una barrera entre los dos.

—¿Kacchan...? —dudó con temor el pequeño de cabello verde mientras sostenía cierta pelota roja y veía cómo su amigo se alejaba de la mano con cierto hombre de cabello grisáceo.

Bakugou iba a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Izuku.

 **[…]**

 ** _Siete años después..._**

Bakugou Katsuki había sido adoptado por el dueño del circo más famoso de la ciudad: Shigaraki Tomura.  
Aquel joven no esperaba que su vida cambiaría drásticamente tras la muerte de sus padres, ya que, el que se suponía que sería su nuevo padre, no actuaba como tal.  
Katsuki era encerrado a diario en uno de los cuartos de aquel circo y solo podía salir de vez en cuando. Odiaba con toda su alma el momento en el que aceptó sostener la mano de aquel señor; odió el día en el que hizo una promesa que no podría cumplir.

—Vamos, Katsuki —se pudo escuchar la voz de Shigaraki seguida por un ruido de llaves que abrían aquella habitación—. Es hora de tu paseo.

Resignado, se levantó y tuvo que seguir al hombre causante de todas las heridas y moratones que tenía en su cuerpo. Desde que pasaron algunos años del maltrato, intentó dar la cara y negarse a seguir las órdenes de Tomura, pero sufrió las consecuencias día tras día, por lo que aquella idea de " _libertad_ " estaba cada vez más lejos de él. Había hecho algo que antes nunca se lo habría planteado: resignarse.

—Odio todo esto... —murmuró para sí mientras fruncía el ceño y caminaba detrás de ese señor.

De repente, un cúmulo de gente en la plaza llamó su atención. En el medio se hallaba un Pierrot haciendo malabares subido a una gran pelota de color rojo.

 _"Deku..."_

Le era imposible no reconocer aquel cabello verde que sobresalía por debajo del gorro.  
Le era imposible no reconocer aquel objeto en el que el pierrot se encontraba balanceándose.

—Ese bastardo... —murmuró con rabia mientras contemplaba el pequeño espectáculo que estaba provocando Midoriya.

Izuku se había esforzado por llegar a cumplir aquella promesa, pero… no había sido como esperaba.  
El de cabello verde se dio cuenta en seguida de la presencia de su amigo de la infancia.

—Vamos —ordenó Shigaraki después de haber visto unos segundos al pierrot y de haber comentado ciertas cosas a la gente que se encontraba en ese sitio.

Katsuki bajó el rostro, frunció el ceño nuevamente con frustración por no poder decir nada al respecto y se dio la vuelta para seguir nuevamente a su supuesto padre.

Un sonido en seco le hizo girarse rápidamente para volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia; unos jóvenes del público, por órdenes de Tomura, habían comenzado a lanzar piedras contra Midoriya, logrando darle en la cabeza con una y haciéndole caer dejando ver cómo un pequeño rastro de sangre bajaba por su sien.

 _"¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota...?"_

Midoriya reaccionó al ver cómo una niña del público estaba a punto de llorar por ver al pierrot en esa situación, a lo que se acercó rápidamente hacia ella ofreciéndole una flor que había sacado de su gorro.

—¡Está bien, no me duele nada! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —aplicó Izuku con alegría quitándole importancia al golpe que había recibido y haciendo que la pequeña regresase al estado de felicidad que tenía al principio.

—Eri… —murmuró con timidez aceptando dicha flor y agradeciéndole con una pequeña sonrisa al amable pierrot.

—¡Nunca lo olvidaré, Eri! —respondió el de cabello verde colocando un dedo en cada mejilla de su máscara para hacer notar que le estaba sonriendo.

Katsuki se limitó a observar dicha escena con dolor en sus ojos y a chasquear la lengua. Shigaraki, por otra parte, había analizado y contemplado todo.

—Es hora de volver —ordenó Tomura llevándose al joven rubio de regreso al circo para encerrarle nuevamente.

 **[…]**

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —ciertas palabras procedentes de afuera de la ventana con rejas que tenía Katsuki en su cuarto, le llamaron la atención—. ¡Hola, Kacchan! —exclamó con alegría.

Izuku se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo de la infancia en el espectáculo que dio y había decidido seguirle después de aquello.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —inquirió con rabia y dándole la espalda—. ¿Por qué estás en esta ciudad, Deku? —agregó con rencorosas palabras.

 _"Deja de utilizar esa ridícula máscara…"_

—¡Es para cumplir mi sueño! —respondió Izuku con una felicidad fingida de la cual Bakugou pudo darse cuenta en seguida.

—¿Por qué mientes…? —inquirió girándose y mirándole con frustración—. Maldito bastardo —murmuró con dolor.

—Pero Kacchan… Yo nunca he dicho una mentira —respondió el de cabello verde con amabilidad.

 _"Ese maldito trabajo de pierrot me da asco."_

Bakugou se limitó a volver a darle la espalda y chasquear la lengua, hasta que otra voz que provenía también del exterior provocó que se girase por instinto; había alguien hablando con Midoriya.

—Tú eres ese nuevo pierrot, ¿no? —inquirió cierto hombre de cabello grisáceo.

—¡Sí, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku! —se presentó con alegría mientras hacía un pequeño truco con unos malabares—. ¡Yo a usted le conozco, es el dueño del circo más famoso!

Katsuki se acercó más hacia la ventana y pudo ver cómo Shigaraki conversaba con su amigo de la infancia. Aquello no era algo que le hiciese gracia, pero prefirió ahorrarse palabras innecesarias.

—Genial… —murmuró Tomura mostrando una escalofriante sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría actuar en mi circo? Hay un espectáculo perfecto para ti…

—¡¿E-En serio?! —preguntó emocionado; era la primera vez que podría actuar en un circo de verdad.

—Por supuesto… —respondió pasando un brazo por el hombro del pierrot—. Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré mejor —finalizó alejándose y llevándolo al interior de su negocio.

Katsuki había escuchado absolutamente todo, pero, aún así, reprimió el dolor y la frustración que le estaba resultando esa situación y se limitó a echarse en su cama y sumirse en ciertos recuerdos que le atormentaban a diario.

 _"Lo odio..."_

 **[…]**

Había llegado el día en el que Izuku, por primera vez, actuaría en un circo de verdad.  
El espectáculo a realizar consistía en subirse a un monociclo para atravesar, de un extremo a otro, una cuerda a gran altura utilizando una barra con la que poder mantener el equilibrio.

El de cabello verde había practicado lo suficiente y tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas debido a que lo único que hizo durante muchos años fue esforzarse por mejorar como pierrot.

Nada podría salir mal.

—Katsuki —la voz de Shigaraki hizo reaccionar al joven que se hallaba encerrado en su habitación como de costumbre—. Hay un espectáculo que quiero que veas…

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar y salir para dirigirse hacia el escenario en el que se podría contemplar lo que sucedería a continuación; sabía perfectamente quién sería la persona que lo protagonizaría.

 _"Ese bastardo…"_

Alzó su mirada y la dirigió con frustración hacia el joven de cabello verde, el cual se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para realizar aquel acto de gran altura.

Midoriya se subió en el monociclo, sujetó la barra que lo ayudaría a estabilizarse y se dispuso a atravesar la larga cuerda para llegar al otro extremo.

Cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo, hasta que por la mitad del recorrido... la cuerda se rompió.

Shigaraki había planeado humillar a aquel pierrot por el simple hecho de que Katsuki le conocía. Además, había algo en Midoriya que realmente le molestaba y prefería deshacerse de él. Aquel señor mandó que preparasen una cuerda débil y que hicieran unos leves cortes por la mitad, provocando que el peso de Izuku, al llegar ahí, terminase rompiéndola por completo.

Los ojos de Katsuki se abrieron como platos al ver cómo el cuerpo de Izuku perdía el equilibrio al romperse dicha cuerda e iba cayendo, dejando atrás la máscara con la que estuvo ocultando siempre su rostro.

 _"Deku..."_

No dudó ni un solo segundo en dirigirse hacia el joven de cabello verde, del cual se pudo oír un golpe en seco cuando su cuerpo cayó de gran altura al frío suelo. La frustración por no haber podido hacer nada antes le carcomía por dentro.

 _"Esa no es la cara del Deku que conozco."_

Durante la caída, ciertos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Midoriya.

Desde el día en el que Bakugou se fue y se alejó durante tantos años, no había día en el que no llorase por su preciado amigo. Aún así, la promesa que había hecho era algo que debía de cumplir, así que se negó a seguir llorando y no dudó en practicar a diario y aprender a fingir una sonrisa hasta en los momentos más difíciles.  
Durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia, había accedido a trabajar en lo más rastrero, siendo humillado por una cantidad mísera de sueldo que llevaría a su hogar y que, en parte, ahorraría. A pesar de ser explotado cargando un peso insano y teniendo que soportar los insultos y las difamaciones de la gente, él siempre siguió sonriendo y pensando que todo estaba bien por el simple hecho de que su desgracia causaba la felicidad de muchos.

Para él, eso era suficiente. Pero todavía faltaba cumplir su verdadero objetivo; convertirse en un gran Pierrot para hacer aún más feliz a las personas, y eso es lo que intentó hacer cuando se separó de su madre y decidió actuar por propia cuenta en los barrios más bajos realizando pequeños espectáculos.

La gente disfrutaba de su dolor; a Midoriya no le importaba.

Y así continuó hasta cumplir los diecisiete y optar por dirigirse hacia la gran ciudad en la que se encontraba uno de los circos más famosos.

El dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado… pero también había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo ciertas lágrimas.

Ahora, ahí se encontraba.

Vio su sueño hecho pedazos desde que sintió un profundo en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la cabeza, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba; se tocó levemente la frente y pudo notar que estaba sangrando. Aquella caída había sido peor de lo que esperaba.  
Abucheos de la gente era lo único que podía escuchar, así que optó por volver a cerrar sus párpados y aceptar su destino.

—Idiota —una voz que le era imposible no reconocer, llamó su atención.

Katsuki estaba a su lado.

—Estoy bien… Kacchan —aclaró con una dolorosa sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente que era Bakugou el que le estaba sujetando.

 _"No pongas esa sonrisa."_

—¡Deja de mentir, Deku! —un grito afligido lleno de frustración, seguido por unas pequeñas gotas de agua que sintió en su mejilla, le hicieron abrir los ojos.

Katsuki estaba llorando.

 _"Deja de soportarlo tú solo, maldita sea."_

Midoriya no recordaba nunca haber visto así a Bakugou. Las lágrimas que le estaba mostrando eran diferentes, y él era el culpable de ello.

Katsuki también estaba sufriendo.

—Estoy… bien —trató Izuku de mentir nuevamente con un tono desgarrador, pero fue en vano al notar cómo sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso debido a que se habían humedecido por las lágrimas que no podía retener más.

Soltó todo lo que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo y rompió en llanto apoyado en el pecho de su amigo de la infancia.  
Era como si se hubiese quitado de encima una dolorosa y pesada carga que llevaba a diario; ya no habrían más mentiras.

 _"Este sí es el estúpido Deku que conozco."_

Porque Izuku siempre había sido un llorón y Katsuki se había negado a serlo, pero, con el tiempo, uno había decidido reprimir sus lágrimas y otro su libertad.

Ahora, ambos, estaban dejando salir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **[…]**

Había pasado un año desde aquel acontecimiento en el circo.

Midoriya fue tratado y, a pesar de la grave situación en la que estuvo, pudo recuperarse; no obstante, nunca más volvió a actuar como pierrot.  
Bakugou, por otro lado, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, abandonó por completo a su supuesto padre. Ya no estaba obligado a seguir siendo reprimido.  
Se negaba a seguir sin libertad.  
Se negaba a no cumplir aquella promesa.

—¡Kacchan, mira! —exclamaba felizmente cierto joven de cabello verde mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo de la infancia—. ¡Se llama Kouta! —añadió presentando a un pequeño niño al que había encontrado abandonado en la calle.

—¿Otro más? —inquirió aquel rubio mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al pequeño y abría la puerta de la casa que tenían—. Entra, pequeña mierda —prosiguió señalando el interior del hogar en el que se podía contemplar por dentro a un montón de niños pequeños jugando y riendo.

Izuku y Katsuki habían decidido dedicarse a acoger a los pequeños que abandonaba la gente en la calle y a darles un hogar en el que poder ser felices.

Ambos estaban cumpliendo aquella promesa que hicieron hace años.  
Podían ver sonreír y hacer feliz a mucha gente.  
Izuku había conseguido su objetivo sin la necesidad de sufrir; todo lo contrario, ahora vivía con la persona que más quería y hacía reír a los niños.

—Parece que el mentiroso pierrot ha desaparecido —se burló Katsuki mientras observaba cómo Izuku se unía a los pequeños para jugar con ellos.

—¡Papá número dos, tú también ven! —se pudo escuchar la voz de una pequeña y feliz niña llamando al rubio que se hallaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina de la casa.

—¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE DICES "PAPÁ NÚMERO DOS"?! —gritó Bakugou al escuchar tal comentario—. ¡YO SOY EL PAPÁ NÚMERO UNO! —reclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras el resto de niños se reían—. ¡TE MATARÉ! —agregó acercándose rápidamente hacia la pequeña y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡P-Para! —reía la pequeña a carcajadas.

Midoriya se limitó a contemplar la situación con una sonrisa llena de verdadera felicidad.

El mentiroso pierrot, definitivamente, había desaparecido.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ** _Sinceramente llevaba bastante tiempo planeando escribir un fic basado en la canción Pierrot de Honeyworks porque cada vez que la escucho, lloro. La verdad es que lo que tenía en mente iba a ser TodoKami (Todoroki sufriendo por su padre como malo malísimo y Kaminari como payaso que sufre pero prefiere ocultar todo con una sonrisa), pero al enterarme del concurso del grupo me dieron ganas de participar con esta misma canción._**

 ** _Me ha costado demasiado escribirlo en versión KatsuDeku por la personalidad de Katsuki, pero quería hacerlo._**

 ** _Creo que si hubiese sido KiriKami o incluso KamiDeku, me hubiese costado menos (?_**


End file.
